onlinerpgcrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Technomancy Powers
Technomancers are an important part of the campaign world. They drive innovation and technology in society and add a flair of magic to the world about them. Central to technomancers is their technomancy powers. On this page we discuss the nature of technomancy powers, how they are augmented through technology, and give some examples of technomancy powers. The Nature of the Powers Technomancy powers come from magical mutations to the biology of the individual while it is a featus, or as a result of being the offspring of mutated parents. Only prime planes have materials that leak the right kind of magical radiation, and nor all materials leak some, nor the right kind. By and large the result of magical radiation is death and disease. Only a few materials are known to produce technomancy mutations; the metal Inlorium, the stones Mage Rock, and Technocite, and the gas Oxmodzen. It is not clear how these cause mutations, and attempts to expose people to these and thus cause technomancy mutations has largely failed, with a death rate from over exposure of about 9/10. Infant exposure to technomancy causing radiations can lead to the development of a technomancy mutation. In most cases, these are trivial powers (about 1 active point worth of a frame work) and rarely rise to the level of standard powers (capped at 5 active point frame work). This is the most common way to develop technomancy abilities, leaving most technomancers as extremely weak in power, with a gift barely more than a parlor trick. The less common way to develop technomancy is through reproduction by one or more technomancy parents. Fertility rates among technomancers are low, and few infants survive birth. The result of a successful pregnancy is a technomancer offspring. The child almost always has an equal or lesser version of the technomancy mutations then the parents (about 9/10), and generally posess a mutation akin to one, but not both of their parents. In cases of parents having similar technomancy traits, the offspring is generally more powerful than either of them, and posesses the same trait. In rare cases, the child is significantly more powerfull. In general, technomancers fall into 3 broad strenth categories; tainted, full, and superior. Tainted technomancers are those who have merely a touch of the mutation. They are likely 1st generation technoancers, and have a relatively trivial power (5 pt power frame work max). Full technomancers have the full form of technomancy power. They are at least second generation, their power is mroe than just a parlor trick (between 5 and 15 points in the power framework), and often they have noticeable outward signs of being a technomancer (strange hair or eye color, deformities, etc). Superior technomancers are at least 4th generation technomancers. Their power is substantially improved over other technomancers, allowing them capability to do virtually anything (anywhere above 15 pts in the framework). They have outward signs of being a technomancer as well. Even amongst superior technomancers, significant power is rare (defined as a power frame work above 25 points), with around 1% of technomancers having a 25pt or greater framework. Most of these 1% fall into a powerful but subdued category (25-35). Only a handful of technomancers have powers greater than this, so few so that most of them are listed in the important technomancers section. The type of power also has broad classifications. Somewhere around 60% of all technomancers have an elemental based power. The most common power is heat control, which gives rise to numerous steam engine gagets. Of the remaining technomancers, about 50% of them (20% of the total) have a force control power such as magnetism, gravity, etc. The remaining technomancers are predominantly some form of psychic, though some posess other odd powers such as clairvoyance, speaking with the dead, planar travel, precognition, to name a few. It is unknown if time travel is a possible power, similarly for the ability to create sentient organisms. It is worth noting that an odd technomancy power does not equal a high blood/magic concentratioj (i.e. a high ap cost power framework), and a powerful technomancer isjust as likely to have elemental control as a low powered one. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.